Could it Be?
by zebraFinch
Summary: This is after So the Drama. This first chapter is a sort of prelude. ID the evilness of Drakken changing for the worst? Is there a point when Kim can be beaten? Please R&R and tell me what you think, bc this is my first KP fan-fic. (Kim's POV) PLEASE REVI
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the characters in here. (I wish then I'd be rich and famous ) This is just a prelude chapter, but it will be about what happens after So the Drama.

I was still shocked on my way home. No, I was not going home but back to the prom, where I had told Ron. This was all a shock for me, even though it wasn't. I felt confused and yet it all made sense. Why did I not see it in the first place? We were made for each other, he was perfect. With all the happiness, I still felt a little guilt in the pit of my stomach. I was usually on top of things, but now I was just as new to this and confused as Ron was, which meant I was extremely confused.

My hand was still clasped in his as I led him from the Bueno Nacho ruins. His hand felt warm and nestled comfortably with mine. His uncertain steps became more confident as we jogged on and I led him to his scooter. The new and improved Ron-Scooter. I smiled as I remembered Wade giving the finishing touches on it. Ron helped me on then got on in front of me. As he starts the motor and we start to pull away, I intertwine my hands around his waist to hold on. And probably for other reasons… I feel him stiffen slightly from surprise, then relax as we speed up and head for Middleton. On the ride, not a word was exchanged. Maybe it was because we could not hear each other over the rockets, or because we could say nothing. This was a totally new situation for me. I had literally known Ron forever, but in that time we had never thought of each other as…that. He was always there for me, always a best friend, but lately he was becoming more. I was blind, going ga-ga over Eric and not seeing how Ron was feeling. Now I feel so incredibly stupid. Ron would do anything for me, while Eric was a robot, nothing more. I should have noticed it from the beginning. I wanted to say this, but I knew Ron so well that I knew instatly what he would say.

"Don't go beating yourself up about it KP."

As I thought about it I smiled and rested my head in the small of his back. This time he did not tense, but looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Finally, we came to my street and slowed at my house. He stopped the scooter and we both get off. Side by side we walk to the door. In the darkness of my front porch, we stare at each other's sillouetes, still not saying anything.

"Soooo…" I begin

"Yeah?" responded Ron in an almost whisper. That immediately made me tingle all over.

"Meet me in fifteen?" I said a hundred miles per hour, hoping he had caught that.

"Sure," he replied. I turned and took out the key from beneath the flowerpot, opening the door. I turn back and waved to Ron, who was still standing in the same place. I could not see the expression on his face as I closed the door behind me.

As I closed it, thoughts ran through my head. I was not in the mood for explaining, so I wanted to get in and out without having to say anything to Mom or Dad. They probably thought I came back from the prom even though I had been to the house earlier with the Little Diablos. Hopefully they would not ask questions. Yet as soon as I thought this the Tweebs were the announcers.

"Kim's got a boyfriend!" they shouted in their unanimous way. As if anything they had to say was new. "Eww," she may have koodies from kissing," said Tim, scrunching up his face and sticking his tongue out. I glare at them and bounded up the stairs, but my hopes of not having to say anything to my parents were dashed.

"Eric bring you home early Kimmie?" asked Mom from the living room as she walked towards the stairs. I did not reply, but kept on running up the stairs at a flat sprint. I slammed the door to my room and headed for my dress, which was crumpled up on the bed. Quickly I put it on and tried to do something with my soaking hair. A disgruntled groan escaped me as I saw that the bottom of my dress was ripped off. Great. Well, at least I was still going to the prom. That was a plus. My dress wasn't too shabby. I clipped my hair back and glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand. 8:35… Almost time for Ron to come pick me up. Ron… just the thought of him sent electricity all through me. I had never felt this way before. I take a deep breath and start down the stairs. I rushed passed Mom and now Dad who had come to see what he twins were chanting about.

"Sorry, gotta run!" I announced quickly, running out the door. Yes, I was not in the mood for a conversation with my family at the moment. I walk down the street to get away from the house and to meet Ron when he got her. I shivered, crossing my arms. It was cooler out here than I would have expected for a spring night. I glance at the sky, smiling at the beautiful scene. There was a myriad of stars, a full moon in the center of the navy sky. I loved nights like this, and I knew later that I would hate for it to stop. I shiver again as a breeze blew by. Spaghetti straps were not good for this temperature.

A few minutes later, the steady familiar thrum of a motor comes to my ears. I see Ron round the corner on his scooter. He was in his light blue tuxedo, which did not seem so ugly now. He halts near me, a spare helment on the back of the moped. I sit side-saddle upon the seat, goosebumps still on my arms both from the tingling running through me and the cold. Ron seemed to noticed this, and, without a word, puts his jacket around my shoulders. I smile gratefully and we start toward the dance. Still no words were said on the ride over.

We finally make it, the lights and music from the gym reaching my ears. Both he and I get off and start towards the dance. I suddenly see him slow, his features in a small frown.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, concerned.

"Well, I dunno…" he said, looking to the doors. "What will people think about this? What will they say? I don't want to make you look like a fool, KP. Should we do this? I-,"

I place a finger on his lips, shushing him from all the embarrassed remarks. I had no clue Ron felt this way about the so-called Food Chain. Right now I did not care. All that I cared about was me and him. "Don't worry," I reassure with a grin, "I don't care what everyone thinks."

He smiles and reached for my hand and I his, intertwining our fingers. I never knew my hand could fit so perfectly into his. We walk for the gym door and he opens it. We are greeted with the stares from our fellow school-mates. My eyes instantly find Bonnie. Suddenly she bursts out laughing.

"Finally Kim is dating that loser!" she taunted. I glance at Ron. His features are unchanged but I feel his grip tighten, To my surprise, everyone starts to cheer. The music starts up again and everyone is back to normal. That is, everyone except Ron and me. I see Rufus come out of his pocket and down to the floor, nudging Ron's leg and moving him closer to me. The naked mole rat then scuttles over to me and does the same to me. I give a wane smile to Ron and he the same. We both walk to the dance floor.

He releases my left hand and I place it on his shoulder, and he placed his on my waist. His touch sends a pleasurable shiver up my spine, and our other hands are still clasped. We start to dance, moving in time to the beat. We were very close together, but it was not close enough. I release my grip and Ron looks at me, a confused expression upon his face. I move closer, putting my hands around his neck and leaning into him, my body next to his. I feel him move akwardly, then he puts his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. We dance for a few moments like this.

I pull my head away and at the same time he does too. We gaze into each other's eyes. His brown peircing eyes were intense and deep, full of emotion. His gaze makes my stomach flip like a fish. This was not a crush. This was something way more. So much more. We were so close that our noses were almost touching. As if on instinct, we close the distance and his lips meet mine.

We finally had to part for air and I gaze into his eyes again. He was smiling at me, and mouthed a phrase. I almost cried when I saw what he said.

"I love you.".

Instantly I knew it.

I was in love.


	2. Afterwords

Our eyes did not sway from each other, but remained fixed. I never realized before how deep those pools of reflection were, how piercingly brown and intense they are. In a way they were severe but more soft that sharp. I was wondering what he was feeling at the moment, what was going through his head. In a way, I already knew. My gaze shifts from the locked position to the slightest movement below my periphrial vision. To Ron's lips. What I see makes me feel like I want to cry.

"I love you," he mouthed, no sound coming from his mouth.

Tears come to my eyes, but do not overflow. I smile and was speechless to reply to his strong words, his serious tone. The only reply my brain could come up with was I moved closer, resting my head upon his shoulder once more. I inhale a peaceful breath. With it comes other scents. I smelled Ron's cologne, which was sweet and slightly mixed with nachos. I close my eyes. We were so close that I could feel his heart beating swiftly against me, and my pulse was running at the same rate. We swayed in tempo to the music, not noticing anything else. It was just Ron and me, no one else existed.

Finally the last song played. Ron pulled away and held both of my hands. "Prom's over KP."

I smiled. I never wanted this perfect night to end, but so suddenly it did. People were starting to file out of the gym, some with others, some alone and reflecting. With joy, I saw Monique leave arm and arm with Brick. This night did not turn out so bad for her either. Again, this night was perfect. The right person for me had been here all along, and instinct told me that that would never change. Ron took my hand in his and confidently led me from the dance. I observed others walking to their rides. Many smiled at us and one person even gave the thumbs up. I chuckled and lean on Ron, who released my hand and put an arm around my shoulders. It seemed that throughout the night we could not have more than a one word discussion between each other. But what Ron had said before right after we kissed struck me most of all. He loved me.

Was I in love with him though? Immediately I knew that wondering was wrong. I did! Those little things for josh Mankey and Erik were crushes, but this was something more, much more that all of that. I was in love with Ron Stoppable. I need to tell him, but right now my mouth did not want to form words to tell him that.

We both got on the familiar scooter, which now seemed to transport us all over the place. In what seemed like seconds we were back home. I go up to my front porch and lean against the door frame, holding both of Ron's hands. Once more I noticed his serious gaze, one so unusual for his goofy manner.

"You know I did not say 'olive juice' out there on the dance floor, Kim," he said softly, cracking one of his wide grins.

I knew what he was talking about. If someone mouthed "olive juice" then it looked like they were really saying "I love you." I knew there was a meaning behind what he said. He was telling me once again with all his soul that he cared for me and loved me.

I giggled in response and stepped closer as he did too. I heard something move around inside close to the window, but at the moment I did not care. He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead, and I moved to where our lips met yet again. For a minute I thought I heard a giggle from inside but that was swept away. Ron was a pretty good kisser.

As we broke apart, I whispered those three words in his ear.

His ears reddened and a blush creeped up his neck, but he still goofily smiled. "I do to, Kim…"

Then he glanced away. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he stated, a small frown coming to his features."

"Yeah," I replied, sighing slowly. "But it was great, thank you."

Ron smiled and I opened the door, which was unlocked. He did not walk away as the door shut. I saw from the window as he stared at the house and then walked away. I exhaled dreamily, floating towards the stairs. Jim and Time ran in front of me, hysterically laughing. Mom and Dad came to the foyer. Dad had an unreadable expression on his face but Mom was beaming.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, "How was Erik?"

The Tweebs laughed. "Tsk, yeah right…Erik."

"What?" asked Dad abruptly.

"Yeah, the prom was great," I replied, a smile drifting to me once again. Yeah, I guess I could tell them. "Erik was fake, he was a robot. We defeated him and now I'm going out with Ron." I started up the stairs, a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Woah, Kimmie, slow it up," said Dad, grasping my arm. "Who?"

"Ron," I stated.

Mom squealed and embraced me, laughing. "This is wonderful. I didn't like Erik hat much anyway."

Yeah, it was gross," piped up Tim.

"They kissed on the front porch," said Jim, making a face. I saw Dad's smile become slightly less broad, but he still looked pleased.

"I'm glad your prom was great and you finally found someone," said Mom, "the right one."

I nodded in reply and started back up the stairs. I ran into my room and shut the door. Slowly I slid down the wooden panel, grinning from ear to ear. My heart would not stop fluttering and my stomach felt like a bucket of ice cascaded into it. Every time I thought about Ron made my spine tingle. I walked to the closet and changed into my pajamas, collapsing on the bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. And laid there…and laid there some more. No matter what I could do, I could not go to sleep. Excitement was still coarsing through me. What should I do? My first instinct was to call Ron, but it was almost midnight. He could be asleep by now. I lay back down, but then rise on an elbow, reaching for the phone beside my bed. It was like it knew I wanted to use it. I picked it up after the first ring.

"Hello?" I say into the mouthpiece in a slightly irritated voice, wondering whom could be calling and delaying my phone call to Ron.

"KP?" came a familiar tone. "Oh, I must have woke you up. Sorry, I'll hang up," he said quickly.

"No no!" I said loudly, hoping I caught him before he would put the phone down. I struck up a casual tone. "Sooo… couldn't sleep huh?"

"Yeah," he responded, laughing.

I turned over on my back, stretching out across the bed, feet hanging off and my line of vision now upside down. "I couldn't either," I said. Wow, I was talking about completely nothing. I needed to bring up a subject to talk about, and try not to sound stupid while doing it. But nothing came to mind. I scrambled through my brain, struggling to scrap up something.

"You enjoy tonight?" I said lightly. Ugh! Stupid comment, very stupid. I was becoming a master at stating the obvious and repeating what I had said before.

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled Ron, sounding somewhat distracted.

I rolled back over to my stomach, the blood rushing to my head making me dizzy. "What is it?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

"Kim, what do you think?"

"About what?"

There was a delay. "Us…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I said before. The food chain. We're going out right?"

I chuckled reassuringly. "Of course. Like I said before, I don't care about the _food chain_. Don't worry about it."

He did not reply at first. In fact, we did not say anything for a long time. Finally I heard him take a deep breath.

"WannagosomewherelikethemoviesorarestaurantbesidesBuenoNacho?"

All I caught was "Wanna-like-restaurant-Nacho?"

"Slow down Ron," I said. "You want to go out somewhere tomorrow?" I hoped that was what he was asking.

"Yeah," he said, sounding relieved. "A movie then the Nautilus?"

I grinned. He knew I liked the seafood restaurant Nautilus. "Sure."

There was another pause. "Well… I gotta go. See ya' at seven tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Um… I love you KP."

My body feels like electricity ran through it. "Yeah, love you too."

"Bye."

I suddenly hear muffled giggles from two others as he hangs up. I knew who it was. The twins were listening in the whole time. I thought Ron was breathing a lot more than usual. I wanted to storm out of my room and get the Tweebs right now, but Ron's call had made me sleepy and so I turned off my light, surrendering to sleep.

Authors note: Oooohh… romantic. I know it kinda sounds repetitive of other ones but it's building. I'll have to third chapter soon! Please oh please Review!


	3. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim or Ron or anyone else, yadee yada…

Hello Everyone! _Thank you so much for your reviews, y'all are keeping me going. Right now I'm writing part of this at 8:23 in the morning in Geometry (I hate Trig.) So forgive me if at first it's kind've blah… Now I'm in English, waiting in agony for the lunch bell…_ This was part of what I wrote earlier today, but now I'm at home from Golf. (giving a pretty boring narrative of my day aren't I? ;)

I snapped my eyes open, blinking a few times to become used to the light streaming through my window. I lay there a few moments, trying to comprehend the reason why my eyelids were so heavy from exhaustion. My gaze moved over to my closet across the room, where my ragged prom dress was hanging. Suddenly, all the memories of last night came flooding back in a torrent, overloading my brain and emotions. I giggle, rolling over out of bed. Everything in my bedroom reminded me of last night. The picture on my dresser of Ron and me in second grade, my dress, the closet where the "battle suit" I used last night was stored, and the phone. The phone! I gasped, remembering my late-night conversation with Ron. I glance at he alarm clock beside it. It read 8:43.

Wow, I had woken up early to have gotten back late last night. But the thought of what happened perked me up. Only ten hours, seventeen minutes, and twenty-eight seconds until my first official date with Ron Stoppable! Twenty-seven seconds... twenty-six seconds, twenty-five seconds… I stopped myself before I got too far into the realm of insanity. This was the giddiest and happiest I had been in a long time.

I yanked open the door and skipped down the hallway, oblivious to the world around me. I guess my oblivion was obvious to others as well, for I tripped over something that ran in front of me on purpose. A little robotic car steered in front of me, its headlights blaring into my eyes in a laughing way. Two identical cackles came to me. I rose up straight, hands clenched into fists at my sides as I glared at the Tweebs.

"Uh oh, she's mad!" the two taunted in unison.

All of a sudden I relaxed. I was not angry anymore. This new feeling I had for a certain someone squashed all others quickly. I sighed, rolled my eyes and walked away. That was strange. Usually when Jim and Tim something like what they just did, I was right after them, trying to retaliate. They must have found this weird as well, for I heard no other jeers aimed at me.

I skipped down the stairs, leaping over the last five steps. As I landed, gravity propelled me farther than I wished to go, ramming me into the opposite wall. I staggered away, dazed. My sense of balance must have gone to the same place my sanity was: non-existence. Somehow I still managed to retain the same gait and I floated to the kitchen, where Mom and Dad both sat at the table, reading the paper. They glanced up when I came in and glided to the refrigerator, my head still in the clouds.

"Good morning Kimmie," greeted Dad, "Sleep well?"

The words did not register in my brain and I looked for the milk, humming a little tune. Then I got some Honey nut Cheerios out of the pantry and sat at the table, my father's words still not coming to me.

Dad tried to repeat it, but Mom shushed him. "No use trying to talk to her in this state," she informed him, a smile in the corners of her mouth.

But Dad still persisted, "Sleep well? Hello?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Sorry Dad. Yeah, I had a good night."

He sipped his coffee, now no longer trying to make contact with my distant mind. I shoveled down my cereal. The twins ran by and got two packs of Pop-Tarts, then ran out, saying they were meeting a friend at this robotic car thing. I finished my cereal, then went back upstairs.

As soon as I was back, I was at a standstill. What was I going to do for ten hours this Saturday? I collapsed in my chair and started reading the issue of Seventeen that I had recently gotten in the mail. Nothing of interest. Why did I still buy it if nothing in it interested me? Oh well.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went off, its little beeps persistent in getting my attention. I grabbed it.

"What's the sitch Wade?" I asked, wondering if these take over the world people would ever give it a rest.

"Two things," he said, his expression a little more solemn than usual. "First-,"

"Drakken and Shego get out of jail?" I interupted, knowing that was one of the things. After all, the accomplished it many times.

"Yeah," he replied, looking slightly worried, "but that's not the important thing. Well… it kind've is"

I look at Wade quizzically, wondering what could be worse than those two escaping.

"Someone's got your brothers!" he announced.

My heart dropped, mouth opened. What? The thought still did not register. "Who?" I asked breathlessly, wanting to get on it right away.

"I think you know," he said simply.

Of course, Drakken and Shego! They probably wanted revenge for what happened last night. How did they get out do quickly? It dawns on me. The Tweebs said they were going to a robot thing with a friend. Drakken must have tricked them.

"On it Wade," I said, putting down the Kimmunicator and picking up the phone, punching in Ron's number.

"'Lo?" came his voice. My stomach still flipped at his voice, though this time my worry put that away.

"Ron!"

"What is it KP?"

"Drakken has Jim and Tim."

"'K, I'll be right over." He hung up.

I gathered my things, mind preoccupied with what was going on. Drakken and Shego were trying to get weaknesses out of me, and they were succeding. I would do anything if those close to me were placed in danger. But why go after Jim and Tim? I could answer that quickly. They were gullible in a way. They thought a friend had invited them, when really it was Drakken.

I ran out of my room and back to the kitchen. Mom and Dad needed to know what was going on. An empty breakfast table greeted me. They had already gone to work. I went for the phone in the living room. I picked it off the hook, but to my dismay I saw that it had been broken apart, the chip and certain numbers on the dial missing. Probably the Tweebs had stolen the pieces for their computer-robot junk heap. As I thought about it, I concluded that Mom and Dad did not need to know or be worried anyway. After all, it was just Drakken and he never does anything to harm someone. Of course he tries but ends up failing miserably at the attempt.

I ran outside and beeped Wade. "Any news on the location of Drakken and Shego?" I questioned. By now, Wade must have had them chipped in some way.

He nodded. "Radar shows they're on the outskirts of Middleton; along with your brothers."

"Okay, great. At least they're- wait- you have my brothers micro-chipped?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "Yes, I have you, Ron, Monique, Drakken, Shego, Monkeyfist, Killigan, Gemini, DNAmy, Bonnie, Ron's family, and your family all chipped," he said, counting them off his fingers. "Oh yeah, I also have Mr. Barkan, and Josh and Zeeta when y'all were involved with them."

You put a tracker on Bonnie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Wade shrugged. "Well, you 'associate' with her. Remember the Beebee incident?"

I sighed grudgingly, then went outside, wondering how I was going to get to where those four little red dots showed on the Kimmunicator. A helicopter suddenly started to descend upon the ground in front of me. I put a hand over my eyes, body turned away from the whirring blades. At about the same time Ron rode up on his scooter. His eyes meet mine and we both quickly glance away, blushing. The memory of the prom still hung over us.

A pilot got out of the helicopter and beckoned for us to get on. Both of us get in the whirly-bird and it ascended into the atmosphere quickly. I sat uncomfortably next to Ron. What were we supposed to do now that we were… It was like a little game of peeking, for we both would look at each other, then when we made eye-contact look away. Finally I hear Ron clear his throat.

"So… why do you think Drakken kidnapped your brothers?" he asked.

Yes, why did he? "I think as a way to get back at me or he's trying to trap me," I replied. "I'm not that worried though, since he has never managed to do anything harmful to anyone." But I spoke the words fast, my tone kind of shaky.

There was silence between us for a few moments. "I know you're thinking the same thing as me KP," said Ron, "I think Drakken has changed since last night. He got out of jail fast and immediately he's after your family."

I did not reply, but I unconsciously shuddered. Would Drakken and Shego actually be capable of doing something? I feel Ron touch my hand reassuringly. I looked over and gazed into his eyes. It reminded me of last night at the dance when we both looked at each other.

"I promise I'll help you get your brothers, Kim," he said, his tone so serious.

Suddenly, I started as the Kimmunicator started to vibrate and beep. We were right where the radar showed. I signaled for the pilot to land here. We came to a dilapitated old metal storage building. What would we find inside? Ron looked at me and grasped my hand confidently as we walked to the intimidating and creeping building.

Authors note: Ooohh suspense. I'll have the next chapter soon, so don't worry! I won't leave y'all hanging _too_ long. (hehe lol) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. The First Trial

Kudos to everyone who signed (yes Mutt&Jeff, chapter three was an off day lol) I'm hoping to go somewhere far with this one, the plots are swirling in my brain. Ho hummm what shall I do? There needs to be some drama. Yes, much drama…

For some reason, I was terrified. Terrified of what? Throughout all the missions I had gone through against Drakken, I had never been this scared before. I guess it was fear of the unknown. The more I thought about it, the more it confused me. Drakken and Shego seemed to have gotten out of prison awfully quickly. And he almost defeated me once, and who said that he was not determined enough to do it again? Why on earth would he capture two ten-year olds and hold them for ransom against me? Oh well, nothing much seemed to make sense any longer.

As we drew up to the building, Ron and I release hands. He reaches for the rusty metal door, but I reach out an arm to stop him. I was suspicious about a trap. My eyes scan the terrain, looking for anything out of the ordinary around a storage facility. Nothing seemed to strike me immediately. For some reason I could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. Yes, there was that age-old instinct that everyone talked about in those classic horror stories. Call it a sixth sense, female intuition, whatever... but there was someone, something preparing to pounce.

There! The smallest noise, a scuttle of two feet across pavement. I glance at Ron and nod, getting into a defensive fighting stance. I see Ron turn in the other direction, trying his best to see what it was that I was so cautious about. I had the feeling that any second now both of us were going to find out.

In the corner of my eye, I see the bright flash of green and black. Ah, the usual Drakken getting Shego to come out and get us. I whip around, kicking out with my right leg. She dodges and swings a glowing fist at my head. I counter, blocking it with a forearm, arching my back as I back-flip away. I land upon me feet, prepared for another attack. Shego pauses for a moment, the littlest trace of a smirk on her features.

"Well, well," she jeered, "Princess and Doofus are no longer hero and the sidekick now hmm?"

Lame. Totally lame. What kind of insult is that? I knew what she was saying, but how could that make any difference? Shego lunged for me again, fury etched in her features. What did she have to be so mad about? I see the faintest hint of a bruise upon her cheek. What was that? I knew that today I did not do it and last night I just launched her into the transmitting tower. Most others could not get anywhere near her like that. Oh well, not that I cared. Meanwhile, Ron was looking on anxiously, eyes following our every move. I wished he knew how to help, for I could see he really wanted to. Suddenlym it came to me.

"Ron!" I yelled, dodging Shego's blows, "monkey kung-fu!" Yes, he had gotten the "gift" of monkey kung-fu when he got in the way of Monkeyfist's ray. Maybe that stuck with him. He told me about when he had found out when he was in Japan. During the many times he boasted, some of the facts I knew he was stretching just a little, but I did not care. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ron tentativly start to enter the fray, throwing slices and punches at Shego as well. Finally we both aim a kick that flinged her against the wall. She slid down, unconscious.

"BOO-YAA!" shouted Ron, punching a fist in the air and jumping high.

Wow, he had surprised me. Monkey kung-fu comes in handy once in a blue moon. Never knew Ron could do that. From his reaction he didn't either.

I walk to the door and open it. The inside was pitch dark, very little light squeezing through the dusty window. I squint through the low lighting, eyes getting aquainted to the darkness. My body is tense, just waiting for something to hop out and scream, "Ooooga boooga!"

And that happened an instant after I thought about it. Well, not exactly the same way, but that was the general idea. Ten bulky robotic looking things dropped out of nowhere, carrying glowing nuclear point wands. They surrounded us, aiming the sticks of deadly energy at us. We back up to each other and his back bumps against mine. We both glance at each other, then away at the identical robots. My heart was pounding, both from nerves and… that feeling. I stop myself. No distractions. I need to focus on the task at hand.

A blaring light comes on, illuminating the floor behind the wall of metal men. I see Drakken's familiar blue figure come forward, a malicious grin pasted on his face. His arms were folded across his chest, body relaxed in a mocking way.

"Well, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," he said, "How do you like my new and improved Cyntho-drones?"

I snorted. I was not surprised that he would try and improve these stupid robots, but I was kind of proud that he actually remembered Ron's name. Yes, only that had changed. But still there was some fear etched in the back of my mind, something bothering me that would not leave. Perhaps things were more different than I thought. By the way Drakken was acting, he thought so too. There was a certain air around him, a ring of confidence to his voice. Did he have another plan that he thought could defeat me? He tried too much. Yet I cannot get the doubt out of my mind.

"You'd be happy to know that two certain little "someones" assisted in this technology," he said, starting to walk back and forth.

Yet another Drakken monologue. Let's get one with it! I wanted to know who the certain people were that helped him get his way. Wait… I did know. I start looking around frantically, eyes darting throughout the building, trying to make out the dark corners.

Drakken noticed this and snapped his fingers twice, and another light came on behind me. I whipped around. Tied to a large post, bound and gagged, were Jim and Tim. Their chins touched their chests, eyes closed. Bruises and scrapes covered their faces. The wound behind Tim's head was bleeding heavily. Anger rose within when I saw what he did. He tortured them. They knew a lot about machinery, almost as much as Wade. No wonder Drakken needed them. Plus, it was a way to get to me. A plan starts to formulate in my brain.

"And not to mention the secret person, my henchman that I have placed in your vicinity to tell me all about you," he sneered.

A spy? I wished I knew who it was, but right now I needed to get the twins and ourselves out of here.

Drakken was still monologueing, something he needed to fix if he wanted to become a better villian. But all bad guys did so, I had no room to complain. It gave me time to think. I stepped on Ron's foot to get his attention. Nothing happened. I press harder and still he paid no attention. I finally bear all my weight down on my heel, grinding it down.

Ron yelped and turned around, looking at me. Drakken paused for a moment then walked on, still chatting away. I shush him out of the corner of my mouth. I began to whisper my plan to him.

"I'll use the grappling hook and aim for the roofing beams and swing over to the twins," I explained, whispering quickly while still keeping my eye upon the emotionless Cyntho-drones and Drakken. My hand reached for the hair dryer/grappling rope. I curve my hand around the handle, finger place carefully upon the trigger. My gaze moves up to a spot above to twin's heads. There was a straight, thick beam that could support more than enough weight for me, Ron and the twins.

I whip out the grappling hook, aiming to the spot and screamed, "NOW!" I shoot the grappling hook and Ron grabs me around the waist as the rope retracts, pulling us both up. There were flashes of blue all around us as the drones fired their nuclear devices at us. I gasp as one painfully grazed across my back, searing me. I bite my lip as my eyes start to water in pain. But I remained focus as we drew closer to my brothers. I land beside them, running to the two. Jim cracks his eyelids open and mutters a "hey" through his gag. Tim remained out. We begin to work on the ropes, untying them. Drakken and his hench-robots were coming steadily closer. Ron whips out Rufus and he chews at the ropes. I take out my laser/lipstick and it burns through the bindings. Jim and Tim slump out. I carry Tim and Ron Jim as I aim the grappling hook at a lucky hole in the roof. As I straighten, my back stings painfully and there was a steady trickly of liquid.

The rope retracts again and gets us out of the building in the nick of time. As it pulled me up I yelled in pain as Ron and the twin's weight pulled my back. Another blue streak of light goes across my left leg. We finally get to the roof. I see the helicopter come and start to descend to us. I aim to a roof across the stret and the rope pulls us there, away from Drakken. On the edge I see him and the drones looking for us, but not in our direction. Both me and Ron release sighs of relief. I stand but stagger back, the wounds on my back and leg hurting. My first thought was the twins. I bent down to examine Tim. His head was injured severly in the back, blood still oozing. Ron hands me a handkerchief and I press it to his head. The wound was bad. Suddenly I slump forward, the world around me spinning nauseatingly. Ron rests a hand on me shoulder.

"KP, you are bleeding bad too," he said softly, brown eyes full of concern. I brush his comment away with a hand, but as I stood, the roof came to me in a rush. I hear Ron scream out my name distantly. I knew no more.

My eyes flutter open. I try to get my bearings and sit up, but a soft hand pushed me back down. An oxygen mask was placed over my mouth and I was on my side, a blurry shape attending my leg. There is an IV in the crook of my elbow, a pint of blood being pumped into me. I realized that I am in a medic copter. Jim and Tim were being looked at too. I turn over, the patched wound on my back stinging, and see my head is cradled in Ron's lap. He smiled at me.

"Scared me for a sec there KP," he said. "You ok?"

I nod in reply. An attendent came over to take off my mask, asking if anything besides my leg and back hurt. I shook my head and she walked over to Tim, who was a ghastly white.

"Is he okay?" I asked the attendant. She shook her head gravely. "There may be some bleeding in the brain that we'll need to operate on. He's in a coma right now. Are you a relative or friend?"

"He's my brother," I replied in a shallow breath. The woman came over and applied the mask back on me.

"We're almost there, don't stress yourself out."

Finally I feel the helicopter start to land at Middleton hospital. Meanwhile, thoughts were racing through my head. Drakken had changed. He almost beat me again. And those Cyntho-drones were new and improved. What was he planning now? The copter door opened and I was lowered on a stretcher, despite the feeble protests I had given. I did not want to be in the hospital! Sure I had gotten a few bumps, but the nurse said I needed medical attention. Ron stepped out with me, walking beside the stretcher. Jim and Tim come out behind me as we are wheeled inside. In front I see some doctors come out in white coats. My vision was blurry, so I could not recognize them. The attentdant that had been in the copter rushed to them.

"We have three kids. One's a teenage girl, the other two twin boys. They have not given any identification, so later we need to contact guardians. The teenage guy is alright, he had one minor abrasion to the forearm. One of the twin boys has bleeding internally and to the brain, so we'll need you to do surgery Dr. Possible."

Oh, great. I had forgotten about Mom. Hopefully she did not flip out when she found out who we were. I see one of the blurry shapes come towards us. It was my mother. Her eyes fly to Ron who was standing beside me. I see her gasp and run over to my stretcher. I see her concerned face bend over me.

"Kimmie!" she shreiked, paling, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…Drakken kidnapped Jim and Tim-,"

What!" she said, moving to the twins behind me. "Oh Lord," she whispered, "What happened?" She took Tim to the OR and I was wheeled off to an examination room. Great, a day of crimefighting and here I am, helpless in a stupid hospital. Today was a great day. And to think that all I wanted was a day of relaxation, then a date that night with Ron. Oh well, things change. Ron wandered off to the vending machines as I was being examined. He muttered something about Cheez-its. I withdraw into my own thoughts. This was two close calls for me. Was he becoming to much? And what about the spy thing? Who was it? I neded to know!

Hmm, not my best but I still give it an A. Not an A though. Don't worry, the plot will start to take a true form soon!


	5. Unknown

Ok… My last few chapters were not that great (don't lie to be sweet lol) I need to work harder! Bangs head on keyboard Plot, oh please muse come to me I am begging you! Wait, I'm getting something. I know that some of the stuff in the last chapter was a little less descriptive b/c I am no karate expert so I don't know what some of the moves are called. Maybe this will be a better day. I'm feeling that it will. Ooohh the plots are coming.

_Thank you to all who reviewed and please tell me what you think of this chapter. Y'all are keeping me going with this story, but hopefully I'm not drawing it out to long. For those of you who want more Ron/Kim kinda stuff, it's gonna be in there, don't rush me. Anyways, pops knuckles here I go…_

I let out a sigh of relief when the doctor finished placing the pink plaster on my cast. The bracing contraption reached up to the knee of my left leg, my toes sticking out of the bottom. It turned out that the little balls of nuclear energy had not only broken the skin but cracked my bone as well. The wound on my back was the one that stung the most though; it burned when they started cleaning it out. They placed a large dressings and tape on it, keeping out the infection.

I rested my chin in my hand as the doctor starts to explain the things that I need to go through the next few weeks. I only half-listened, my mind in many other places besides that examination room: Drakken's lair, the mention of the spy, Ron… It seemed I was obsessing over these three matters. Obviously the doctor caught my spacing out and cleared his throat twice. I shook my head and snapped to attention, determined not to let my eyes glaze over. I only caught certain phrases like, change the bandages, prescriptions, no weight on the leg for two to three weeks, four at the most. Wait, did he say_ no walking on the leg for two to three weeks!_ Oh no. That meant no investigating or going after Drakken for a long time. No, I needed to do that, what was he going to do while I could not get after him? I glanced at the doctor.

"No weight for two to three weeks?" I repeated, "W-what does that mean?"

The doctor walked over to the tall cabinet in the corner of the room, opening it with a key. He bent over and rummaged through it for a few moments, then straightened, coming back over to me with two things in his arms, grinning half-heartedly.

"Crutches," he said simply, handing them to me.

I groaned, snatching them away. He handed me a few papers then walked out, telling me I was ready to go. I stand on my good foot, putting the crutches under my arms. As I reached out to go forward, I wobble to the side as I almost lost my balance. I smiled wryly. Kim Possible: The Girl Who Can Do Anything except Crutches. Ron was right; I really needed to change my catch phrase online.

I began to wobble outside towards the waiting area, knowing that either Ron or someone else was in there. My eyes came to rest on my father. He was bent over in one of the metal chairs, elbow resting upon his knees and palms against his forehead, hair tousled. Sympathetically I realized that his three children were probably stressing him out to the max. I "walked" over in the best way I could. Dad looked up at me, relief etched in his features. A wane smile was given as he walked over and embraced me.

"Thank God you're all right," he exclaimed.

I pulled away and looked around the waiting room, spotting Ron in a chair across form Dad's. He was feeding Rufus a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, and occasionally popped one in his own mouth. I waved quickly while I still had the ability to balance and hobbled over to the chair next to him. I collapsed into the chair beside him, giving him one of my "I'm okay" smiles. He reached for my hand and grasped it. I pulled it away, making a face. Cheese crumbs had spread from his hand to mine; I brushed my hands together and got off the cheese crumbs and Ron did the same, giving me a sheepish grin. We both held hands as we waited on any shred of news about the twins. Tim was the one that especially worried me, for the nurse had said he was in a coma.

For a couple hours we waited in silence, the once in a while one-word conversation exchanged. I did not really feel like talking, for worry guilt and fatigue had started to cloud me. I glanced outside the windows of the waiting room. Dusk had begun to settle the remnants of the sunset barely hanging onto the horizon. Dad got up and walked over to us, keys in hand. He dangled them in front of Ron. I glanced at my father quizzically; wondering what he was up to.

"You have your license, right Ronald?" he questioned

"Yes sir, Dr. P," Ron responded. Right before the prom, Ron had gotten his driver's license, but did not own a car so he still had to drive that little scooter.

"Can I trust you to drive my daughter home safely?" Dad asked in a serious tone.

I was mildly surprised. Dad was strict on my "boy-associations", but at least he was a little more trusting of Ron, though he was still as protective as any normal father would be. I was glad Dad was letting me go home, for I was exhausted and I had a feeling my emotions were going to make me explode at any moment.

"Yes sir, Dr. P," he repeated, standing up and grabbing the keys from Dad.

Dad looked at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll call and tell you about anything that'll happen tonight Kimmie."

I nodded and waved good-bye, not trusting myself to speak. My feelings were very taunt and threatening to break at any moment. I rushed as fast as I could out of the hospital, not wanting to have an emotional breakdown in the waiting room. Ron was right behind me as we headed for the car, pressing the little button to unlock it. Oh no, here come the stupid tears. I was worried to death about Tim and Jim, especially Tim. Why did they have to get injured for me? It was my fault they were this way, because they did not choose to be captured by Drakken. The guilt also carried over from last night. What did I not see about Ron feeling for me? Why was I so oblivious and so desperate for a boyfriend? I pounced on the first opportunity that appeared, and he turned out to be fake, both mentally and physically. I went around to the passenger side and opened the door, throwing my crutches in the back seat. I threw myself into the leather seat, folding my arms across my chest and staring out the window, not wanting Ron to see my face when I was like this. As he sat beside me I saw him glance at my reflection in the window. It was so dark outside that you could not see that far outside, so the light made my face show up on the window like a mirror. I felt hand on my shoulder.

"KP?" was all he said. In the window I could see him looking at me, concern shown in his eyes.

I could not hold it in any more. My shoulders began to shake as tears welled up in my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes and leaned over against Ron, face pressed to his chest as I cried. This was the first time I had truly sobbed in a few years. I never got sad, and normally if I did feel like crying I could stop myself before the tears started flowing. But not tonight. This was too much for just one person to feel. Shame, guilt, sadness, fatigue, anger, relief, fear, confusion, and even love all combined together in a concoction that did not mix well. Ron put his arms around me, stroking my hair. He rested his head upon mine as the feelings and exhaustion made me tremble, quietly murmuring comforting words. He was careful to avoid my back wounds as he embraced me. I had never let out this much emotion at once. I felt Ron's lips brush my forehead, voice a comfort. Slowly my feelings began to ebb away. I felt like nothing could bother me again in his arms, nothing could ever internally or externally hurt me. I gripped his shirt tightly, as though I would die if I let go. Finally we broke apart, my eyes red and puffy but becoming drier.

"You okay, Kim?" he asked, concern in his expression.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet," I apologized shakily.

Ron gave one of his lopsided and goofy grins. "No prob' KP," he said, cranking the car and pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

He would periodically glance over at me, but I said nothing in return, My gaze remained fixed, straight in front and out of the windshield. I could see Ron was trying to attempt conversation, but I was dull and as unresponsive as a rock. The overload of emotion had lessened, but now I felt numb; as if I were a bystander in this situation.

I was so spaced-out that when Ron reached over and tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped sky-high. My unemotional gaze slid over to him, to that permanent smile upon that care-free visage. I wished that I could overcome depression as well as he could, but I could see that he was trying to do that.

"I'm hungry," he suddenly stated in a happy tone that was a lot brighter than usual. "I'll bet you are too… You still wanna keep that restaurant 'date'?" Ron did the quotation gesture with two fingers when he said the word "date".

At first I wanted to decline, but I felt my stomach growl, and I knew that Ron was only trying to cheer me up. I smiled and nodded. I knew that we could not go to the Nautilus right now, for it was a fancy place to eat. "Bueno Nacho?" I offered with the first hint of a smile I had expressed in hours.

"Boo-ya!" said Ron in response

We sat in our usual booth by the window, me with a quessadilla and Ron with two Chimereto Nacos: Grande Sized. We ate in silence, which was how our relationship seemed to be going this first day. Not that I cared. We knew each other so well that before one said anything, the other could finish their sentence. I glanced over as the entrance door tinged with the arrival of another customer. It was Monique. Ron waved and she did the same in return, walking over to us.

"Hey y'all," she greeted, a broad smile on her face, it fell when her eyes met mine. "What's up?"

"Bad mission," said Ron. I said a silent thanks to him. A short nod was given in my direction. Monique glanced down and gasped.

"What happened to your leg?" she exclaimed.

(I know, y'all are wondering about hanging. My stupid comp didn't download the whole document, so here's the rest that wasn't posted yesterday, which was a lot left off)

"Drakken's drones," I said simply. Ron looked kind of surprised, for it was the first sentence I had spoken since we had been in the car. Monique nodded her understanding and sat beside us, drumming her fingers across the table. Wow, everyone was quiet today, even her, which was an unusual thing. I had that feeling of being uncomfortable, that something was not right. Always suspicious was not my usual persona, but now it was becoming frequent, the intuition not leaving me alone. This caused me not to be hungry, so I only attempted at half of my quessidilla.

My suspicions proved founded. I heard the impending drone of something coming, something from the air. I glanced out the window just in time to see something levitating towards us, a glowing object. I yelled as it rushed toward the window, the low drone becoming a roar. I jumped aside in the best way I could, trying to drag Ron and Monique along with me. The unidentified object crashed through the glass in a loud bang. Shards flew all over us, and I covered myself and crouched in a fetal position, my cast leg awkwardly sticking out. I heard a hearty, and yet young maniac laugh. I peeked up and saw a ninja clad in black, floating upon a glider. His position oddly reminded me of the Green Goblin from Spiderman. He hopped off the scooter and proceeded to walk towards us. I could only see his eyes, those odd and yet frighteningly familiar blue eyes.

"I have been sent to capture Kim Possible and the Buffoon," he announced, still ominously steeping closer.

So, he was sent by Drakken. The ninja's voice sounded oddly familiar as well, but I could not place it. He reached in a pocket and withdrew one of those wheeled spiked things and hurled it at us. Monique and Ron jumped aside as he drew back his hand, but the cast slowed me. Ron reached out and pulled me out of the way. The spot where I had just been exploded. This guy was very high-tech, coming in on a glider and throwing miniature spiked bombs at us. My mind was whirring on how to get out of this situation. I was out of commission as far as fighting went, so I could not go on the offense. Or could I? I reached into my pocket of my mission uniform, which I had worn since this morning. I withdrew out a container of lipgloss. But it was not lipgloss. It was Wade's famous stink formula. Ron saw it and immediately took a deep breath, holding it in. I gestured for Monique to do the same, and I unscrewed the top, holding my breath. The fumes wafted out, intoxicating the air. The ninja stumbled for a moment, then slumped to the ground, unconscious. I was satisfied and wanted to call the police, but I saw him start to stir again.

Ron grabbed my crutches and handed them to me, telling us to run. We hopped in the car and sped away, Monique squished in the back. I was still panting from the attack. Twice in the span of two hours! What was Drakken up to? This was very frustrating, and the identity of the ninja bothered me as well. Who was he that he sounded so familiar?

We pulled into the driveway of my house after running by Monique's When she got out I saw that she was still a bit shaken from the attack. I didn't blame her, because I was too. The familiarity with the villian and the thought of two close calls with Drakken unnerved me a little. Ron shut off the ignition and turned to me, that serious concern still etched in his face. I gave him a shaky smile as we got out of the car and he helped me to the front porch. I could see that he wanted to say something as I unlocked the door with my key.

"What's up?" I asked brightly. Now it seemed that our positions were reversed and he was worried about something, while I was the one cheering him up.

"I'm just kinda worried about all this, KP," he said, his piercing brown pools meeting mine once more. This was so unlike him. In fact, for the past two days he had been more serious than I had ever seen him before. Was it our relationship that was clamming him up, or making things not seem as funny? I hoped not.

His words interrupted my thoughts. "I'll stay here a bit if you don't mind," he offered.

I was about to shake him off with a "no that's alright I'll be fine", but then I saw headlights come up the driveway. It was Mom's car, and Dad was in the passenger's seat with Jim in the back. They both got out, Mom moving to the back to get Jim out. Dad came over to Ron and me.

"Thanks for taking her home Ronald," he thanked.

"No prob' Dr. P."

I saw Mom come up to the door, Jim leaning against her. She looked really stressed, and I could imagine so. She had just performed an operation on her own son, and was probably worried about him while stressed about having to do surgery. I guess no one else could, because she was the only brain surgeon with her kind of degree in the area. The rest of my family walked into the house, minus Tim. _Minus Tim_… I did not realize that the Tweebs being seriously hurt could touch me so much, I guess it proved that I really did love the twins, no matter how Tweeb-ish they were.

Ron and I went to the front porch, my hands in his. The atmosphere and position somewhat reminded me of last night, though all the events of the day dampened it. Still, no matter what, Ron was _the one_, and by the way he reacted, he thought the same about me. Despite all the events of the day, we still could not ignore what happened between us last night or the feelings we had for each other today. He gives that little grin again and I felt the butterflies begin to flutter, my breath becoming short.

"Call me and tell me anything that's changed, 'k?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

Unconsciously our positions near each other had gotten closer, his nose almost touching mine. My arms wound around his neck and his around my waist as we pressed together, his kiss good-bye filling me. We pulled apart and he waved, walking down to his scooter at the garage. I remained on the porch as he drove away, staying there until his tail lights disappeared. Well, I guess I needed to walk in and talk to the family, but I was interrupted as Mom bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry Kimmie, got to go back to the hospital," she said hurridly. With each word she jogged to the car, starting it quickly and pulling out.

No, tonight was not the best time to bring up what had happened, because everyone was so stressed. I went inside, shutting the door behind me. With tremendous effort I started up the stairs, trying to navigate them in crutches. Once again, these dreaded mechanisms had seemed to beat me, The Girl Who Can Do Anything. Finally, the door of my room came. The attic room. Why didn't I plan for this kind of situation? With my left leg behind me I started up the ladder-stairs, grunting with effort and dragging my crutches behind me. Didn't Dad hear me? Well, I guess I have to do something myself, he didn't need anything else to fret about. At last, I threw open the door and hopped into my room. I collapsed on the bed, letting out a great sigh and wincing as my bandaged back hit the bed. Today had seemed so far away from last night. To think I had no idea that this would happen, it still blew my mind away. Who was the mysterious ninja, and what was with Drakken? Would my parents blame me for what happened to the twins? When will I be allowed off of these stupid crutches? I pressed my hands over my eyes, trying to drain out all that was happening. With some disgust I realized that I still had on my clothes from this morning. Right now, I did not care. I was exhausted and did not feel like putting my cast in a trash bag at the moment. My eyelids started to become heavy. I hugged the teddy-bear upon my bed, surrendering myself to the realms of dreams.

Authors note: Well, this is turning kinda darkish suspenseful. I may add onto this chapter in the near future, but not until Sunday since I will be camping and at the beach this weekend. (OH YEAH FIRST TIME SINCE HURRICANE IVAN WOO-HOO! (**jumps up and down in excitement)** clears throat Ok, but yeah… Sorry about the last time I updated, for some reason the computer did not get the whole thing. Ok, and y'all know the drill: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Crutches and Flashbacks

Sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Now I'm finally building to something, and I need to cut to the chase and start getting deeper into the plot, which seems to have been effective at evading me recently. But I think that I have and idea of how to do this and in the introduction. I kind've think I'll let this one "flow along". Just write as it comes, but who knows, I'm just babbling. I wanna put some twists and turns, cliff-hangers to keep y'all guessing. You'll just hafta find out about what I'll do…

* * *

The morning seemed to come rather quickly for me. Before I knew it, there was light streaming through my window, almost blinding me. I slowly rose, trying to get my thoughts under control. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had woken before my alarm went off for school. All that happened yesterday came back in a flood, just like how the memories of prom night rammed me yesterday morning. Everything was happening in such a short time, yet dragging out the days and making it seem like weeks. Suddenly I remembered Tim and the incident with Drakken.

I stood up quickly, but my cast and bandaged back soon reminded me that action was not going to come so easily over the next few weeks. As I glanced down at my leg, I saw that I was still in my mission clothes. Ugh, here comes the shower.

I grabbed my crutches and maneuvered down the stairs in the best way I could, and then came to more dreaded stairs. For that moment, I was really wishing that we lived in a one-story house, and that I did not so eagerly jump at the proposal of having the attic/loft for my own bedroom. We should have made this house cripple-proof. I held onto the rail as I navigated down the staircase. Finally I reached the bottom.

I hobbled into the kitchen, the empty kitchen. There was no hustle and bustle of Mom trying to get the twins ready for school, nor that of Dad sitting at the table and sipping coffee, reading the morning newspaper. A small post-it note on the table caught my attention. I picked it up, reading what it said in Dad's scribble handwriting.

Kim, make sure that you get Jim ready for school. I had to run by the hospital. Ron called and said he'd give you a lift. Jim usually rides the bus, so don't worry about getting him there.

_-Dad_

I sighed, crunching up the paper, then hopped over to the bottom of the staircase.

"Jim!" I called up the stairs, "Get ready for school."

"I'm comin'!" came the slurred and tired reply.

I rummaged through the pantry until I found a box of Pop-Tarts, then placed two in the toaster. I leaned against the counter, drumming my fingers as I waited on my breakfast. Hearing a noise, I glanced up the stairs and saw Jim descending sluggishly, no prep in his step as he came to the floor. His shoulders were drooped, feet dragging. He threw himself at the chair on the table, leaning against the top with his elbow, head in his hand. Features were haggard, eyes having dark circles under them as he stared into space, vision glazed.

He must have been depressed, for Jim and Tim were very close, almost never out of each other's sights. They did the usual weird twin thing with the finishing each others' sentences, and their own little "Hicka-bicka-boo" language. Identical twins shared a deep connection, so if my heart was heavy by this matter, I could not imagine how Jim must feel at the moment.

I jumped as the toaster spit out the two Pop-Tarts. Not a word was exchanged between Jim and I as we both ate at the table. Over the course of the few days, the quietness has made me uncomfortable. After chewing a mouthful of my breakfast, I cleared my throat.

"So…how'd you sleep last night?" I asked in a bright tone of voice. Wow, that was so stupid to ask. Obviously he didn't.

Jim shrugged, saying nothing.

After a few minutes, I had finished eating. I told Jim to get ready for the bus while I take a shower. I went to the pantry once more and found the trash bags. Then I went to the downstairs restroom. At least the clothes that needed folding were in there. I rummaged through the pile until I found a clean outfit, for I did not want to go through the ordeal of going back upstairs. I slipped out of my dirty mission clothes, prying the dressings on my back away from the wound. It exposed a large ugly slash, parts stitched up. I grimaced and moved to my leg, shaking my head as I wrapped the garbage bag around it. That's what the doctor said, I did not need to get my cast wet, so this was how I would have to deal with bathing for a few days.

Bending over, I started the water then got in the best way I could, slipping slightly. Eyes screwed tight in pain as the water hit my exposed back. Finally I finished and got dressed, walking back to the kitchen to see if Jim was ready.

I got there just in time to see Jim get on the bus and it pull away, Ron's scooter coming forward. I gasped, running a brush through my still wet hair. Oh well, it wasn't as if he cared what I looked like, but lately I had been worried if my appearance was up to tab with Ron. That usually never happened before. I hopped outside.

"Hey Ron!" I greeted, waving.

"Hi, KP," he replied, getting off the scooter and coming over, offering to help me. He took my crutches and hooked them to the scooter, then turning around to help me on behind him. We rode off towards the school, which was a couple of blocks away.

When we pulled up to the school parking lot, people waved and pointed, whispering behind hands. They obviously did not forget last night. Some of them laughed and one person even clapped as we pulled into Ron's parking spot. He dismounted and helped me off, handing me my crutches. Monique waved and came over to us.

"Hey guys!" she said, then started to speak in a lower tone, "Everyone's talking about MHS's (Middleton High School) new 'star couple'."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my crutches, limping into the building. People once again started to stare. I ignored them and made a beeline for my locker. I entered the combination and it opened. I grabbed my Geometry supplies and tried to juggle them along with my crutches, but ended up spilling my binder, pencil case and book all over the place. The contents of my binder fell out, scattering on the floor. As I bent over to gather them, pairs of feet scattered the papers further, no one offering their help. Someone finally halted, but it was not for assistance.

"Awww… Kimmie's finally got more than she can handle," taunted the all-too familiar voice of Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Knock it off Bonnie," I growled, standing up on my good leg.

"Hmm, I thought you could come back better than that," she jeered further, "Rough weekend? I thought you could do anything…"

"Shut up!" I said back, my mind forming no good retaliations.

"Did you go out with the buffoon? Your tastes were higher, but now that Josh is-,"

Maybe it was 'buffoon' that got me. "As I recall, you were the one getting dissed by everyone else. Oh, and Brick dumped you by the way. His tastes are so much higher."

"As I was saying, Josh dumped that new girl he was going out with for me."

My mouth was half-open. I can't believed I had once crushed so hard after that guy. "You should both be suited for each other," I snapped, "I mean, after all, you are the only ones on your so-called 'food chain'."

"And what would happen if I gave ickle-Kimmie-kins a push?" she yelled back, shoving me into the lockers. I lost my balance and slammed my head into the locker, sliding down the metal. My body was shaking with fury as I slumped over. If it was a fight she wanted, then she was going to get one. I was in no mood for this. All these year I had kept back, using only words to fight.

With lightning speed I lashed out with my right leg, making contact with Bonnie's stomach and knocking the breath out of her. She staggered back, then launched forward once more, making contact with my face in a clawed, fingernail slap as she raked her hand down my cheek. Some freshmen and sophomores gathered in the hallway, chanting "cat-fight!"

Suddenly, I realized how stupid we must look. I tried to stand and succeeded, hobbling away. But Bonnie did not want me to quick. She screamed out some inaudible rude phrase and leapt at me again, hitting me hard and causing me to sprawl on the hard floor. My bones ached yesterday, and though I retaliated before, I was not going to do it again. Her hands grasped my wet hair and she pulled- hard.

Finally two pairs of hands separated us. One pried her fingers from my hair and she reluctantly pulled away, taking a few strands with her. I turned to see who had pulled us apart. Ron was standing behind me, offering a hand to help me up. I thankfully took it and stood; he offered me my crutches and we started towards my homeroom. He had gotten together my Geometry stuff and was carrying it for me. I smiled thankfully. He was such a gentleman. Neither Josh nor Erik would have probably done that for me.

As we rounded the corner, I turned to give one last triumphant look at Bonnie. She was walking the other way, hand-in-hand with Josh Mankey. At the same time, he turned around as well. His expression turned to a glare of complete hatred, a feeling that made me uncomfortable.

He had dumped me, well, cheated on me for the new girl that had come to Middleton recently. When I found out, he manipulated my words to say that he broke up with me, not visa-versa. I was devastated...

* * *

_Two months ago _

"So, how have you felt since that little 'embarrassing' situation?" said Ron, smiling, referring to the incident with my date with Josh Mankey last week. Drakken had tried to make me disappear by misting me with a formula that made a part of me vanish every time I got embarrassed. Fortunately, Ron got the West Indian Lilac, and everything went on without a hitch. Now, Josh and I were going to go on our next date this weekend.

"Yeah, everything was perfect," I sighed dreamily. I saw Ron's smile fall somewhat at my daydream state. He had been so uptight lately, but he still made the same corny Ron jokes. I had no worries about it. We had been best friends and he was still probably hurt from breaking up with Zita. Nothing was up

The bell rang and Ron and I walked out of Study Hall, on our way to third block. This was the only block him and I had apart; he had English and I had US History. We parted and went down different hallways. I was on air, almost running to my class. Josh was there. I had only talked to him this morning and it had been _so long _since I had last seen him. Well, only two hours, but still…

I ran into the class, panting from dodging around people in the hallway. I practically tripped over the desk coming inside. My eyes came to rest upon the male figure in front of me. Those little butterflies took flight again in my stomach. He gave one of his dazzling smiles, blue eyes sparkling. I would always find myself lost in those foggy pools, so mysterious yet oddly harsh, somewhat contrasting with his personality. His blond hair, a little more bleached than Ron's, cascaded over those orbs, sticking out in a handsome way.

"Hey Kim," he greeted, brushing my forehead with his lips.

I almost died. That was the third time this week he had done that. The only thing he had not done yet was meeting my mouth with his. That was for later, when we knew each other better. Even though he told me his deepest, darkest food horror secret, I still knew barely anything about Josh Mankey.

We sat next to each other, me always casting a love-struck grin at him while Bonnie looked on moodily two rows away. Even though she did not let on, I knew she liked him. She could not stand me being with him. I knew this relationship between Josh and me was going to be great. He was always honest and trustworthy, never paying attention to anyone but me. No matter what girl came, we would always be together…

* * *

Ron's voice brought me out of my memories.

"Earth to Kimberly Ann Possible!" he said loudly, leaning over to my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

I giggled and jerked away, slapping him playfully on the shoulder and giving him a flirtatious grin.

"Roger, Ronald Jonathan Stoppable," I laughed, playing along, "We have made contact. I have officially landed on the lunar surface." I did not care if we sounded stupid. As far as I knew, my mind _was_ on the moon since this weekend.

"We're at your homeroom," he announced, walking in with me and placing my books on my desk. "I'll come around and help you to Geometry." He took my hand and squeezed it, walking out and waving as he went to his homeroom down the hallway.

I sat in the desk, cracking open my math book. With all the events this weekend, I had no time to do my homework. I bent over the paper, pencil poised for writing. The words in the book skimmed over my mind, leaving no impression in there:

_If the length of the hypotenuse of a right triangle is 17 in, and angle A is 32 degrees, what's the cosine and measure of…_

I kneed the back of my hands into my eyes, all the terms making my vision blur. What was the use of all these terms anyway? I hurriedly did the last few problems, hoping that Mrs. Green was not in the mood for neatness.

One by one, people started filing into the "P" homeroom as the bell started to ring. A few waved, but many had questions. "I heard you and Ron are going out," "What's up with you and Ron?" or, "What happened to your leg!" I replied to their questions with short words. Everyone started to quiet down as the teacher came in and started taking role.

"Kenneth Park-," Mrs. Forester said in her monotone voice.

"Here!" came his response.

"Ashleigh Pelanski-"

"Here!"

"Jennif-…"

Her words droned on. Just by this morning, I could tell it was going to be a boring school day.

"Kimberly Possible-,"

"Here!" I responded somewhat unenthusiastically, my tone matching her's. She never has called me Kim in the last three years I have been in this homeroom. Always Kimberly. Oh well, at least it was an improvement from freshman year, because then she would always title me 'Kimberly Ann'.

"Sarah Powell-,"

"Here!" came the voice.

That voice… I could feel myself bristling every time I heard or saw her. The 'new girl' was her title for the last month, but that had changed in a few weeks. It was ridiculous for me to still be mad at her for what she did, because I don't care anymore. That person was out of my life, and would never come back…

* * *

Throughout US History, Josh and I exchanged glances, passing a note back and forth. Dr. Chancery occasionally turned around, his small eyeballs darting around the room. I saw Josh write something on scrap of paper with his pen, fold it up, and then slid it to me when Chancery went back to the board, writing down dates of the War of 1812 (it was not really necessary to know when it took place). I took it, unfolding it slowly to where no crinkling of the paper was done.

_What are you doing Saturday?_

My stomach squirmed pleasurably as I wrote my response.

Nothing! 

I waited, then passed it back to him. He smiled and then scribbled back. He glanced up, knocked his pen off the desk and bent over, hand out with the paper as he grabbed his pen. I yawned and stretched, taking it from his hand.

Movies? 7:00? Dinner will be a surprise… 

I had to supress a giggle.

OK. XOXO 

Quickly I passed it back. Josh smiled and crumpled the paper, nodding. At the noise, Dr. Chancery whipped around, glaring at Josh.

"Mr. Mankey," he said in his high-pitched, nasal tone, "What have I said about crumbling paper in this class?"

Josh sighed. We had heard this speech so many times before. Dr. Chancery had his little quirks about certain things.

"It disturbs the class, fold and raise your hand to toss away," Josh said, leaning back.

"Exactly," confirmed Chancery. "Now, do that."

Josh unfolded the note, slowly and deliberately folding it into a small piece. He raised his hand limply, and Dr. Chancery nodded. He got up and threw away our note, sitting back down. When Chancery went back to the board, Josh looked at me, crossed his eyes, and wound his finger in the "crazy" gesture. I smirked and took down the notes from the overhead. Before I knew it, class had ended.

As we walked out I waved good-bye to Josh, who in turn gave me a cute smile and immediately turned the other way, walking to his next class. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl rush up to him. It was the new girl, Sarah… something. She was in my homeroom and had arrived about two weeks ago. She was never that friendly to me and immediately started to hang out with Bonnie. Just that started making me want to avoid her.

She was talking to Josh, and he was talking back. I turned around to watch. Sarah said something and he laughed, saying something to her. She giggled and, to my wondering, gave him a small, playful slap on the arm. He did nothing about it and they rounded the corner before I could see anymore. I was slightly perturbed. My mind immediately started coming up with the worst case scenarios. Was Josh interested in her? Was he cheating on me?

_No…_ I reassured myself that he would never do that. He was such a kind and honest person. Why would he do something like that to me? That was just a friendly slap, nothing flirtatious was intended. But as I thought about it, I noticed they had been walking down the hallway together over the pass few days? What was up with that? I shook my head and moved on to 4th block: Cheerleading.

We sat around, mainly mingling. The coach was not here and we were going to get new routines any day now. I was not looking forward to having to stay afterwards for tryouts. Freshmen and others who did not make it last year were staying after today. The squad had already done the mandatory tryouts, me making captain. I would need to stay with the coach and other judges, showing my approval for certain ones. I hated this. Turning people away was so depressing. I felt like I was being snobbish doing that. All this competition was making me sick, like it was some sort of "survival of the fittest". But next year was my last year before college, so I needed to have fun and hopefully leave the squad in good hands.

The bell rang and everyone left the gym, Ron included since he was the mascot. That frothing mask still freaked me out. People started filing in, and to my surprise Sarah was there. She glanced at me and I saw a sort of smug smirk plastered upon her face. Why did she always look like she knew something I didn't? The coach hurried in and handed me papers, practically throwing them at me. She looked kind of woozy and told me that today I would have to be by myself with the other judge, that I would be the one giving instructions. She did not feel well by what I could see. She staggered out, hand planted over her mouth. So that was why she was not here today.

The hopefuls all sat on the bleachers. I walked over, clearing my throat. I glanced behind me and saw the judge taking her time, filing every paper in the perfect spot.

"Umm… Hello, and welcome to tryouts!" said brightly to the girls. "I am Middleton team captain, Kim Possible and I'll be passing out little slips of paper that have your routines on them. I will tell you none of the terms, so you'll need to know them. Plus you will need to make up your own; I will hand you another paper that tells you what you need to do and the requirements. Most importantly, have fun!"

That sounded so cheesy, but what else could I say? I walked over to the table, collapsing in a chair beside the judge. She did not even look at me, but said:

"Today is just practice, but tomorrow you'll have to stay until 5:30," she announced to the crowd and me who had started to gather on the floor.

I hastily grabbed the papers, inwardly groaning. This was going to be a long week. Quickly I handed them out, then sat back down, watching some of them. Many were good this year. My eyes slid over to Sarah. She was studying the routine, then mimicked the moves upon the paper. She glanced up once or twice, eyes darting around. When she thought no one was looking, she arose from her spot and slid out the gym door into the school. What was she up to?

I told the judge I had to go to the bathroom and quickly followed her path out the door. The only people in the school right now were members of the Art Club. Josh told me they would be meeting today to plan decorations for the prom next month. I could not wait for the prom, and wondered if Josh was going to ask me to it.

Sarah went down the hallways, me stealthily following. She had no idea I was behind her. She walked to the Fine Arts hallway, where outside members of the Art Club were filing out the door. Josh walked out and I instinctively put my hair behind my ear, though I knew he could not see me. I felt disturbed as Sarah walked up to Josh, saying something I could not hear. They both started to the door, but then turned down another hall. They were walking fast, so the distance between us grew almost as much as my suspicion. I rounded the corner and what I saw made my heart drop.

Josh and Sarah were pressed together, she in his arms and his lips planting a deep kiss upon her's. I gasped, breath becoming short. I had to vent my anger on something. Frantically I looked around for something, fists balling up and a lump forming in my throat. I banged on the locker beside me, so hard that a small dent in it. Josh and Sarah started and broke apart. Josh's mouth hung half-open, his blue eyes staring at me. Rage rose within me, an anger I thought I could never feel.

"**_YOU DAMN CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!_**" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my noise volume tearing at my throat.

I never cussed. That was one thing I always made sure never to do, or let anyone hear me do. At that time, I did not care. I screamed that sentence at the top of my lungs. Josh acted like he was doing nothing and came over to me. He must have thought I did not see the whole thing. He came over to me.

"Kim-,"

I could not contain myself. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could, putting all my strength behind it. It sent him careening into the lockers. He glared at me, a huge red mark with blue already starting in the middle right upon the cheek. Sarah stormed up to me.

"What the hell-,"

I did not stay around any longer for her to say anything else. I bolted out the door, tears coming to me, the lump in my throat becoming painful. I did not know where I was going. All I could see was the image of Sarah and Josh. It kept flashing over and over again, never leaving me alone. I stumbled on, dragging my feat in a half-jog. Suddenly, I found myself at the foot of the tree house where Ron and I used to hang out together. I pulled myself up the ladder, sobbing as I went along. Finding myself at the top, I moved to the old, moth-eaten couch to collapse upon and let my tears fall. But there was someone else already on it.

Ron… 

Ron was on the couch, immediately standing as I entered. A look of concern was placed upon his features.

"What's wrong KP?" he asked.

I barreled into his shoulder, sobbing my heart out- well, what was left of it. My heart felt as though it had been torn into shreds. The first heartbreak. All the songs had talked about it, but I never knew it could be this painful. This was the worst thing I have ever gone through.

"What is it?" Ron pressed further.

"J-Josh…lied…ch-cheat…S-Sarah," was all that I could get out through my sobs.

Ron seemed to understand. He pulled me to him, cooing soft words, giving me a shoulder to lean on in this time of trouble.

"It's okay," he reassured me, "I never liked Mankey anyways. Like I said, his last name was _way_ too close to 'monkey'. You can never trust monkeys. Well- except when you got turned into one. (Getting off subject that's totally different.) But hey, there'll always be guys to break your heart, but I'll always be there, KP…"

The steady, annoying ring of the bell brought me out of my daydream. I hurried up as best as I could, struggling with my books. I was about to fall over from the uneven weight, when someone came over, supporting me with an arm. I looked up into the face of Ron.

"I got those," he said, grabbing my Geometry books and placing them in the crook of his arm with his own books. He stayed in step beside me as we went to first block, my memories of Josh fading away instantly as the man of my life walked beside me.

The more I thought about it, Ron had loved me for a very long time. When I went out with Josh for that brief amount of time, he was already steaming from jealousy. Those words he said to me as comfort ran through my mind.

There'll always be guys to break your heart, but I'll always be there KP… 

_Always be there KP…_

_Always be there…_

_Always…_

Those were not just coming from a best friend. They came from the bet friend in the whole world, and the one who was meant for me, Ron Stoppable...

* * *

A/N: Well... this was one of my longest chapters. This was mostly flashbacks and school things, but the action with Drakken and the spy, etc… will be in the next one. I plan to have at least 10 chapters, maybe more, but I'll just have to let it compose itself out.

_BTW, here are a few things to clear up. I'm just making them go on the "block system" cuz it's less confusing for me. You have 8 classes a year, with 4 blocks (AKA periods) a day, 90 mins long. That's how my school is, and I can't remember all the period things from middle school, so sorry if I confused you. (that was some unnecessary info, but oh well, at least ya know). _

_And also, I have **NO IDEA** how cheerleading tryouts go. Sorry if I got the system wrong, but I'm a soccer/golf/ BAND GEEK-lol- kinda person. ALTO SAXAPHONES ROCK!_


End file.
